


Black Bird, Black Bird

by GothamLioness1



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Don't repost. I'm the only one allowed to do that., F/F, Femslash, Missing Persons, Poetry, Sucky Summary, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamLioness1/pseuds/GothamLioness1
Summary: Poem about Raven mysteriously disappearing and Starfire's feelings about it.
Relationships: Raven/Starfire
Kudos: 15





	Black Bird, Black Bird

Black Bird, Black Bird  
Oh, where could you be?  
The day you disappeared  
Has forever changed me

Black Bird, Black Bird  
Where did you go?  
Don’t you know your love  
Will search through rain and snow

Black Bird, Black Bird  
Why have you flown?  
I wonder if you know  
That the nest will not rest ‘till you’re home

Black Bird, Black Bird  
Are you safe?  
I can only pray  
You are not in a grave

Black Bird, Black Bird  
Let this little Star  
Guide you back  
So you’re not so far

Black Bird, Black Bird  
If you are afraid  
Remember your warrior  
Will try to protect you from men like Slade

Black Bird, Black Bird  
What could’ve torn us apart?  
And don’t say that destiny  
Dared play a part

Because Black Bird, Black Bird,  
Even If it was destiny  
Then we’ll defy it together  
You and me

And Black Bird, Black Bird  
Even if this is what you need  
Please promise that someday  
You will return to me

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Comment and/or Kudos (Preferably both)


End file.
